


Murdered Love

by little_miss_jmh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A WHOLE LOT OF REFERENCES, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Coran, BAMF Hunk (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Based on some real life events with a really cool twist, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brogans, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, GUYS THIS IS SAD! WHY DONT WE HAVE BAMF CORAN?, Homeland Security, I really don't know at this point - Freeform, I will just add the new tags with every coming chapter?, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Invasion of Privacy, Keith and lance are besties now, Killing, Lance knows what he is doing, M/M, Murder, Sort Of, The empire is a gang, What Have I Done, a shit ton of House M.D. references, the blades are assassins, vine referencse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_jmh/pseuds/little_miss_jmh
Summary: “Just send the email and I will clean the fingerprints. When your done with that make sure Her body stays the way it is!”“And how was it left?”“The way you found it, dumbass!”“ I can't do that, idiot!”“Why the hell not?”“Her head was attached to her body,no?”“Perfect”“You Sadistic Fucker.."





	Murdered Love

Location: France, Friday, October 16,2265 - Capital City of Culture 

On the edge of the city was a town. And that town was on a high-point called the hill of Mont Notre.The town was known for its inventions and food. 25-year old lizbeth hernandez, a local chef, was well known here for her successful cafe and restaurants. Lizbeth was know to spend friday evenings relaxing in the Hills Cafes and Restaurants.

 

“Lizbeth? Oh my goodness it's really you!“ A short petite woman yelled from across the street.  
She was jumping and waving her arms like a madwoman. Lizbeth was on her way to a date on Cossant Street north of her apartment quarters. She was thinking about her dear cousin Lance, a sweet thing, who had just got dumped by his beloved. LIzbeth lost her train of thought once the sound hit her ears.   
She turned and ran towards the voice. It sounds like Lance! She thought. When lance was excited his voice would get so high he could be mistaken for a lady. She was shoved by people trying to get to home from work and almost got ran over by a hit and runner twice. Lizbeth thought it was stupid that it took that much just to cross a street.  
As she got closer she noticed that the voice was coming from an actual woman and not Lance. She also noticed that it was if in fact not her cousin but her cousins EX-girlfriend, Apple York. She was furious! How dare she show her face here. How dare that cute short long haired blonde show her face here?  
Lizbeth halted almost suddenly. Cute? Truth be told Apple was cute and liz had a bit of a crush on her……  
“Lizbeth!” Apple yelled. Lizbeth's head shot up and saw that she wasn't there yet and still had one more street to cross. Apple started sprinting and LIzbeth ran to the girl.  
“Apple!” She yelled and ran faster. Apple started to run, arms wide open.  
“Lizbeth!” She ran faster her smile fading.   
“Apple!” Lizbeth raised her left hand balling it into a fist.  
“L-Li-Lizbeth?!?!” Instead of going for a hug, the angered cousin punched the poor blonde. “That's for hurting my cousin,BITCH!” Lizbeth pulled apple in for a hug. With one hand apple hugged Lizbeth as tightly as she could and with the other rubbed her throbbing cheek.Lizbeth breathed in the scent of Apple's perfume. Smells like the one she gave the blonde for her birthday, apple scented.   
It was her 21st birthday so, a few months ago Liz recounted. Lance was worried about getting a gift and had Lizbeth tag along with him to every Bath & Body in the east coast. In the end, after sore legs and multiple gas refills, Lance found a beautiful necklace with red ruby in the shape of an apple. Costed more than Lances old blue jeep. The perfume was from an expensive brand called Royalty. It smelled like apple with a tang of orange. When she had asked Lance why he didn't buy Apple the perfume the answer was sure surprising.  
Lance apparently modeled for the company as a side job and the people loved him so much they had him model both male and female products. According to his agent he could pass as a female with just a bit of makeup and a change of fashion and boom he was a able to fight crime in heels or in this case model expensive perfume and designer clothing. That definitely hurt his pride. He still models for them from time to time but strictly only for men products. It's not that he doesn't like wearing heels or wearing makeup like hell if you told him put on a pair of stilettos and go save the world he would that and a hundred more things. It was just that some people still don't accept things even after everything that has happened, so the last thing he wants is to be criticized or pushed away as a freak. They had a long talk after that. Lizbeth smiled at the memory.   
She sighed and hugged Apple even tighter. “ look York, just because I hugged you doesn't mean I still don't want to kill you for what you did.” Apple laughed, it was almost definitely a nervous laugh. “ I am sorry for what I did”she sighed” I guess I found my heart belonged to someone else too far deep into the relationship.” It sparked something in her, something across the lines of envy. But as a Hernandez McClain she needed to think positive! So maybe she had a chance with her , who knows? Apple stepped back and smiled a sweet smile. Lizbeth blushed almost as red as the ruby necklace Lance gave Apple. Speak of the devil, and he will appear: she was wearing it with black jeans and a white tank top with black slip on converse. She looked different.They always did.  
Every single ex of Lance was made new. Lance brought out the best of people and would always lead them to the best of his abilities. Man or woman, didn't matter to lance, he would do the impossible and help them shape up into the people they are today. Apple was really a special case. Although her style was fine she could do better. She had potential that only lance could bring out of her. She was very unhappy and had a horrible past. Lance fixed that; he helped her get a job at Broadway by helping her become the co-director of the hit musical Voltron. Five humans saving the world from a alien cat species! Many came from all over the globe just to watch it. And it was all thanks to Lance and the help from Lauren Montgomery, an amazing writer and producer. Well, Also Lin Manuel-Miranda too ( Lance was so excited to meet him more than York but he still won't admit it).  
She had a family. She had love.  
“Uh Liz you okay?” Apple placed a hand on her shoulder. Lizbeth focused and blushed an even deeper color. She hasn't realized she'd been staring at York for a while until now. “Um,so what brings you here to Mont Notre, York?”.Lizbeth mentally cringed. Really? York? she felt like an idiot.“Oh well I was ,uh, hoping to run into you so I could ,uh, talk to you. Maybe at a cafe or a small dinner like we used to have in America?” Apple felt so embarrassed. She also felt scared and nervous. If she were to tell Lizbeth about her crush on her would she think the only reason she dated Lance was just to get closer? Just to manipulate him to bend to her ways? She hoped not. She really did love lance but it just felt right that her heart belonged to Lizbeth.   
Lizbeth tensed up. The could be the moment she tells Apple about the crush her feelings towards the blonde.   
She wanted to say no. She really did. Was she really going to date her cousins ex? The same one who sent Lance into a state of depression for some time? She saw Apple's eyebrows scrunch up almost instantly, her eyes losing there sparkle for just a moment. Lizbeth finally realized that she said those last two lines out loud.   
Apple sighed, it hurt yes but she deserved it after hurting Lance. Now apple just had to play it off as if it didn't happen. She tried that's all she could say.   
Apple said almost too quickly, sadness laced within her words “oh its alright I don't want to!I mean it's just a suggestions-I mean suggests- I mean suggestion! I mean-”Yes apple I would love to go to a cafe or diner with you.”   
Apple was on cloud nine! Lizbeth not that far behind just floating on another cloud nine. “So when?” Lizbeth was still processing the question and still the last few seconds. “ how ‘bout Sunday morning at 8,yes?” No response yet from the brunette. I just accepted to go out with my cousin's Ex. Holy Shit he is going to kill me. Maybe I should just do the other thing?  
Liz felt that she was forgetting something. Something important like a date.’ Like a date ‘she thought ‘a date of some sorts but a date with who?’ Then it hit her. The date with Mr. Gane at 8:45. How long had she been standing there? She was 10 minutes late already!   
She fixed her dark blue jean dress and fixed her black shawl. “Santa Maria! I am late Apple! I am very late! I will see you Sunday!”she started running to the left. Half way through traffic she realized that Cossant Street was on the right side of the market not the left. She groaned and stomped her black pumps in frustration, she turned the other way and eventually gave up halfway through the trip and walked the rest of the way. She was tired and thirsty.   
She gave a sigh of relief when she saw the street sign. She was bent over panting with her hands on her knees.   
“Wow am I really that out of shape? Gosh Lance is going to kill me when he sees me !” Lizbeth felt like she ran a marathon . “ What do you mean you’re out of shape? I think your fine actually!”. Lizbeth turned so suddenly she fell on her butt. She chuckled in embarrassment as the voice’s owner helped her up.” Sorry I scared you Ms.Hernandez, I didn't mean to.” he exclaimed, amusement lacing his words. “ Your such a liar! Mr. Gane your smile deceives you!”. He just laughed and extended right hand to the woman attempting to get up.  
Lizbeth stood up and took the hand extended for her. Mr.Gane smiled at her and Lizbeth felt so warm and gooey. Mr. Gane had violet eyes and black hair; he was a short kind of tall and had a nice voice. The three times she has seen him he has worn those leather gloves and almost never took his shades off unless they were inside. “So are you are just going to stand there, or are you going to invite me in?”  
“Sorry Ms. Hernandez. My home is just around the corner. Come follow me.” Lizbeth was embarrassed about her fall and even more so when the ever so good looking man held her hand. Hernandez felt dirty though, she felt like she was cheating on Apple. She blushed at just the thought of her! Her smile, her laughter and her every being and-”We are here Lizbeth”  
She looked at the door of the brick building. It had a white door,some marble pillars.,and so many flowers , mostly roses. From black to white; obsessive love to true love. Sounds pretty Lizbeth thought to herself. Lance taught her how to read plant when she came over for christmas. Since then she tends to point out the meanings at people at the flower shop near the cafe. The owner, Kate Libby, loves having her around, especially during Valentine's ( you will be surprised how many breakups and cheating bastards there are).   
Gane led Lizbeth to the dining room, telling her a memory about his brother. “ its was a life changing experience but hey it was worth it.” He told her when he finished. she wasn't really paying attention but from what she understood The brothers were illegally street racing and they got caught but were let off with a warning. He pulled a chair aside and gestured for her sit down on the velvet purple cushioned chair. The table had food enough to feed both sides of the Sanchez-McClain family! And that says a lot considering that they are a whole lot. The curtains were black with a blue cord and they clashed a bit with the purple seat cushions. “ Beer or wine?” Gane asked, pulling a bottle of Banyuls and Maury wine and cheap beer from a chest underneath the table.   
“Wine please” Banyuls and Maury wine as expensive as it was alcoholic, but LIz knew what she was doing. The last she drank this wine she got laid by her hot host and almost got married overnight, but that is another story that nobody will never know,except Lance of course. They had had a conversation that lasted hours, drinking wine and eating food that was Hunk worthy. Lizbeth noticed some odd things while talking to Mr.Gane throughout the affair. He kept on looking around more specifically the blue and black curtains almost waiting for someone to pop out. When he would compliment her he would say “you were” instead of “ you are”. That sent red flags in her mind but her enjoyment won over her suspicion and paranoia.  
At one point she felt confident enough to tell one of her jokes.“Why do they put gates around the cemeteries?” Lizbeth asked, on the verge a laughing.” i don’t know, Love. Why?” Gane questioned, looking at Lizbeth straight in the eyes when he called her the sweet name. Lizbeth blushed and looked away not making eye contact with the charmer. “ well, um there-there are people just dying to get in!”. There was a moment of silence .  
The man burst out laughing, covering his mouth the stop his laughter from spilling out. Lizbeth felt confident now letting out more jokes and puns until they were red and sore from laughing too much.   
Gane pulled out a chain necklace, gold with hook in the back, a blue ruby on the front. “ I think this would look lovely on you!Don't you?” Lizbeth nodded too amazed with the ruby. It was beautifully enchanting but in someway familiar. I have seen this before she thought. The hook was frightening but Lizbeth trusted Mr. Gane even if he was practically a stranger. She pulled her hair aside, letting the gloved fingers clip the necklace on her olive skin. What's the hook for? She thought as the cold hook touched her warm skin. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin, she shivered and felt something familiar about this all of this. She looked at the man before her and looked him deep into his eyes searching for something . He placed his hand on her cheek leaning forward. He has beautiful eyes,she almost missed it but there was something that flickered across his violet eyes. Amusement? Mischievousness? Or was it love? For a moment she hoped it was the last one. She didn't know if it was the wine getting to her or if it was the heat but her face felt even warmer. With closed eyes she leaned, sparing one last look at his lips.   
It almost felt like a dangerous game.  
she was about to kiss a man she only met three times before. She doesn't even know his first name or his age. She also felt like this somewhat scandalous because deep in the back of her mind she belonged to York. But Yolo I guess she told herself.  
She could feel his lips ghosting across her own lips. Eyes closed, she pushed further only to feel a gloved finger in there place. “What…” Gane chuckled and traced her lips with his finger. “The last time me and my brother drank we had all our guests hung over.” She felt a sharp tug on her neck and she gasped. She reached for her neck but couldn't. Her hands were tied! How did I not feel it. She tried to move her hands. They were tied behind her. She felt another tug and then another, stars danced in her vision.   
Gane raked his hands through her hair, a smirk on his face . Lizbeth looked at his eyes once more and saw that they were no longer those mysterious violet eyes. Instead they were yellow, murderous, with only a black pupil.   
Lizbeth now knew why it was familiar.

 

 

“Police advise that no one should be out at night. According to the MMPD there is killer on the streets of Mont Notre. A few nights ago Bex Taylor- Klaus was found dying at her apartment at 11:47 p.m. by her friend Jeremy Shada. A few hours the after police official arrived , Bex died in a car crash. The ambulance, who was transferring the victim to another hospital, collided with a Chevy honda and killed both the people on the coming vehicle and the ambulance driver, bex and first responders. Less than 24 hours later Shada was found stabbed in the chest by a passing neighbor. Later on a medicolegal investigator announced it was a suicide.We will be back with details on the case when we come back.” they cut to commercials.  
Hernandez muted the tv for time being. She watched the tape of the car crash that the Galaxy Garrison posted on their website. Clearly the crash was on purpose. Lizbeth analyzed the vehicle more closely and noticed something strange: there was no driver. She enlarged the picture and indeed she was right, there was no no on the driver nor the passenger seat. How did the impact kill the people inside the Chevy if there was none to kill? She played back the collision and once again she caught something. There was a third party: a motorcyclist. That would explain the body that didn't belong to any of the people in the ambulance. She clicked on a link to an article about the Shada Suicide.  
According to the writer, the neighbor was an family member and had planned to take a gift to Shada for a thank you For a unknown reason. They found Shada on his doorsteps, key still in the keyhole as he he was just coming in.   
It wasn't a passing neighbor it was Kate the flower shop owner sending flowers to Shada's grandmother who lived two houses away,Lizbeth wanted to say. Shada was in his room face down in a puddle of his own blood. A knife was driven into his chest, centimeters from his heart.   
She sighed and pulled out a box of whoppers from underneath her pillow and started munching on the American candy. Lizbeth pushed her laptop aside and pulled out a box of nail polish, a gift from her cousins “ rival”. She also pulled out a cookbook that she needed to memorize for her upcoming debut on the hit American TV show, Global Chefs. She turned to look at her roommate and tapped her head and said “ multitasking” and laughed to herself. The News logo caught her eye. They were back from commercial.  
It annoyed Liz that they told a completely different story but then again someone tried to murder Bex and then when they didn't, tried again and succeeded. Shada knew what happen because Bex told him. It would be a perfect alibi for the killer if everything was in the wrong place and wrong time. At this point she thought everyone is a possible suspect, From the 911 operator and to the flower shop owner to the Garrison. It just dawned to her that Lance would be a possible suspect as well.   
“Why?”  
Lizbeth spit out her chewed up whoppers and almost dropped the bottle of nail polish. “Did I just say that out loud?” Her roommate nodded and waited for her answer.   
“Well, Jeremy sent a letter to Lance about the case before the “suicide”. That's how I know what really happened and. That's also why Lance and his partner were assigned an abroad case!” She explained to him.   
“ wait hold the phone for a moment. Why did he get the case if he is an American detective in America and not one of our Detectives from our own country?” David was starting to lose Liz. She tried to balance the laptop on her leg and a bottle of nail polish on the other but one kept on falling down.  
“Because Homeland Security put him in charge of the case!!” Liz yelled out in annoyance. According to Lance, Jeremy sent him a code and Bex's testimony in that letter. Once lance got it he sent it to his mother, a retired forensic scientist, who examined the letter. Someone else got a hold of it during the transfer and a copy of the letter was in the hands of he public. The garrison got a look and no matter how much the people begged they wouldn't show it. “I wish they would publicise the letter so that people could be prepared.”   
But then whomever killed both Bex and Jeremy will know that Lance knows what's up and make him a target,Liz.  
Her roommate was right. They would go after any possible witness or evidence that could be used against them. She raised the volume on her TV, waiting to hear what mix up the Garrison had done now.   
“ Any other evidence has been classified and will not be released until further notice. But we were able to pick up a scoop from a onlooker. A letter was giving to a man who no one has identified yet. On that letter it read ‘ that the man gave her have necklace with a red jewel’ and another was ‘'his eyes were one with the galran empire’. The onlooker wasn't able read anything else before the man covered the letter with his shoulder. France officials say that The Galran Empire can't hurt us, even if they are still alive, they are most definitely not.Be safe and have a good night. My name is Katie Holt here at the Galaxy Garrison.” Lizbeth wanted to scream. This could be Her family's demise!  
RING! RING! “ Het loser! It's your hot cousin Lance!” Lizbeth threw off her covers and snatched the phone away from her roommate who was starting a pretty flirtatious conversation.  
“you know your roommate is pretty nice,Liz. You wouldn’t mind me dropping over would you?” She scoffs and says “ Lance your horrible you need time to heal!”. There was just silence coming from the other side of the phone. LIz felt like a horrible person now because he just reminded him about his most devastating break up ever.  
“ well i um called to tell you to keep safe! Oh and also some information too! The onlooker was on of your staff. And by your tone of voice you already heard what the Garrison said, no? My mom said to give it a few days and the people will forget about it. Oh and heads up! Alice Rivera will not be going to work tomorrow or the next two weeks.” LIzbeth just stayed quiet. She had so many questions multi ask but knowing Lance he wouldn't answer all of them. 

“ Lance I was actually going to call you some time Later on about your case. I will send you what I know and what I figured out this afternoon.” Lance made a sound of agreement. Who was the onlooker? She questioned. Why will Alice Not be here? Is she a suspect? I hope not! She's one of my chefs at the restaurant in Famount. She really did need to check up on her other businesses as well as the one in her hometown.   
“Look LIz i don't know exactly who was the onlooker but all i know is that Alice will be in Cuba working for a friend of mine,who is offering an internship of sorts. And please just drop the subject about the murder, okay? I need you sleep and not do my job.” Did i say that out loud?  
“Yes you did. Both this a-Wait! marco put those Peanut butter cups down! Dammit Veronica grow up and listen to me! ITS NOT MINE IT'S THE GREMLINS!!! No you guys don't understand they belong to Matthews sister!! ByE LIZ! I HAVE TO GO BEFORE PIDGE CALLS HUNK ON ME”

She laughed as her cousin ended the call. Lizbeth organized what she knew and sent it through a secret email code that PIDGE designed for important top secret Intel.

 

It all rushed to her. It happened all too fast.  
“WAIT! PLEASE! HE-” there was no air in her lungs and there were stars in her vision. She felt her life flash before her eyes. And oh how it hurt so much. She saw what she had and what she could have had. She saw Apple and Lance. She saw them laughing and smiling so beautifully that the looked like angels. She wanted to run to Lance and hold him like they did when they were younger, naive and innocent.  
Please lord if this is the end let me go to heaven. Don't let Apple go sour. Don't let Lance fall in love again.

 

“You don’t think you could have charmed her faster?”   
“Hey, how ‘bout you do the charming next time ,yeah? Try charming a McClain-Sanchez Without falling for their charm first! Now quit being a baby and help me clean up your mess like a good older brother!”   
“ We are half brothers”  
“ Sure now we are half brothers but when its anything else we're ‘just brother's huh?”   
“Just send the email and I will clean the fingerprints. When your done with that make sure Her body stays the way it is!”  
“And how was it left?”  
“The way you found it, dumbass!”  
“ I can't do that, idiot!”  
“Why the hell not?”  
“Her head was attached to her body,no?”  
“Perfect”  
“You Sadistic Fucker..”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried? Talk to me please! Comment please its like starbucks to a white girl; its important!!


End file.
